She's Perfect
by Brookii
Summary: Nate's fallen in love… and, unlike most of his relationships, this girl's just not interested. Nate/Mel. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Preface: The Definition of Beauty

Preface:  
_**The Definition of Beauty**_

**Summary: **Nate's fallen in love… and, unlike most of his relationships, this girl's just not interested…

He stared into the bay, the salty waves rushing against the sandy shore. The sand, decorated with clean white shells, though most of them chipped, and the patterns of people's feet imprinted on the shore. There were a few people walking along the bay, letting the saltwater cool their toes down, letting their feet sink into the wet sandy ground. Kids raced across the dry sand, which was hot and burnt their little toes, screaming and squealing with joy. A few (hot, in his opinion) woman sun-baked in coloured bikinis, though he couldn't help shivering as he watched a woman, old enough to be his GRANDMOTHER, soaked up the sun into her wrinkled skin, wearing a sexy-looking bikini… but the bikini on her body? His eyes flickered away into another destination. Gross.

And then he saw her. She was beautiful, walking down the beach with elegance and grace, smiling. He had only ever seen her in uniform (though even then she was good-looking enough) but as she gracefully walked on the patch where the water dashed up to greet the sand, her outfit: black tank-top and blue-denim shorts, no shoes, and her hair was loose, unlike it was at work.

She gazed into the beach. He watched her with intent eyes, knowing she was the very definition of beauty. The water lapped incredibly, wetting her feet, she paused to stare into the blue, her hand a visor over her dark, gorgeous eyes

Using his foot, he spelt her name out into the sand.

M E L

He completed it with a heart beside the name.

Nate sighed, thinking to himself, "She's Perfect"

**Please Review. I know it's short, but yeah, this is a preface. All my prefaces are typically short. I'd love to continue, so I would REALLY like suggestions and ideas. Please give me your honest opinions, but if you want to give me criticism, than give me constructive criticism, and try not to be mean about it.**

**Thanks,  
Brookii**


	2. Chapter 1: Too Beautiful for PickUp Lin

Chapter One:  
_**Too Beautiful for Pick-Up Lines**_

**Summary: **Nate's fallen in love… and, unlike most of his relationships, this girl's just not interested…  
**Chapter: **1 of 6… that is what I will try and get anyway. It will probably go over this limit.  
**Pairing: **Nate/Mel  
**Dedicated to: **EmmyLovett. Yes, you can have your virtual chocolate now ;)

After the harsh day at work, all Nate wanted to do was collapse on his bed and fall asleep.

But he couldn't.

He had to call Bella and tell her it was over.

Which would be easy; Nate had done it dozens of times. But unfortunately, Bella was sensitive. Sensitive Bella; she definitely wouldn't handle the break-up well. And after that, he would write down the pick-up lines that would suit Mel best. He was the king of pick-up lines. He could already think of one he would DEFINITELY use: Are you from the Police Force? Because when I look at you, I hear sirens. It wasn't the best one he had, but it was DEFINITELY appropriate.

He knew his colleagues would be spending the typical Saturday at the pub; including Mel. He needed a fresh shower, a douse of cologne, and a quick change of clothes.

He hoped Mel wouldn't mind the pick-up lines. Most girl's hearts fluttered when he used them, and if they didn't flutter, they completely stopped.

Mel watched with passionate eyes as Nate entered the pub. Nate smiled eagerly and waved at her. Though, to his disappointment, she looked alarmed at the enthusiasm. Crap. He'd already stuffed it up. Oh well. There was still another oppurtunity. He walked over to her, equipped with his police pick-up line. "Are you from the Siren? When because I look at you I hear forces."

Shit.

He sounded like a character of Star Wars, or maybe Star Trek, or whatever. He felt like dying now. He had never been so nervous in front of a woman in his life.

Mel blinked, confused. "WHAT?" she asked, squinting.

Nate scratched his head. "Um, never mind…" he searched for a conversation starter. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Um…" Mel pursed her lips. "I suppose so?" she replied in the form of a question, not as an answer, as if she was doubtful.

She stood up then, ending the conversation, obviously weirded out by this. "Wait up!" Nate called out. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because, it's really awkward."

"Maybe we should start drinking," Nate suggested weakly.

"Maybe…" Mel said, pondering the idea. "Not maybe. Definitely."

Half-heartedly, Nate laughed. And so it began.

He awoke the next morning, in his bed, not wondering how he had gotten there at first. He felt something (or someone?) warm in his arms. He supposed that it was just a girl; someone he had picked up in the bar last night. Then he remembered a certain conversation…

"_What was with you back there?"_

"_Nerves."_

"_Nerves? About what?"_

"_About you."_

That conversation with Mel.

He opened his eyes, and saw her thick, chocolate-coloured hair, spread out messily across his bare chest. He had his arms tight, protective, around her waist. A pale, blue blanket was pulled up over the two, but he spotted all of her clothes, lying limply on the tiled floor of his apartment, and he could see that she wasn't wearing any. Nate then realised he wasn't either.

_What happened last night? _he asked himself in his thoughts, confused about the events. She stirred for a second, and stretched her arms slightly.

"Nate…" she whispered.

How was he going to get through this one?

**A/N:** The start of the story is SOOO unlike Nate. But I suppose we all get a bit love-struck at times. Though ending up at his apartment not wearing any clothes and not remembering what the Hell had happened? So like him.


	3. When Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up

Chapter One:  
_**When Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up**_

**Summary: **Nate's fallen in love… and, unlike most of his relationships, this girl's just not interested…  
**Chapter: **2 of 6… that is what I will try and get anyway. It will probably go over this limit.  
**Pairing: **Mel/Nate  
**Dedicated to: **EmmyLovett :) Most amazing beta ever :D  
**Apologies: ** For being late on my uploading. I had finished typing it up the day after I submitted the first chapter, but I thought that it was too early to submit. So I said to myself "Do it later," and typically I forgot. *sigh* That is very typical of me!

Mel was safe and warm. Out of harm's reach. Nothing, no-one could get her. She hadn't felt safe for a while. It was moments until she realised WHY she felt so secure.

She hadn't woken up in her bed.

She hadn't just woken up in Nate's bed.

She'd woken up in his _arms._

"Nate…" she whispered carefully, hoping he was already awake.

"Mmm?" he asked, not sounding at all bothered that their clothes were strewn across the floor of the bedroom. Nate's shirt was even on the couch in the lounge-room. Great. Just great.

Mel closed her eyes tight, trying to remember what had happened that night.

Nothing. She remembered nothing.

"Nate, what happened?" she asked through a murmur.

"I don't know," he replied wistfully.

"So we must have got pretty stoned at the pub?" Mel asked with the faintest smile playing at her lips. She tried not to smile, but she didn't succeed.

"More than likely," Nate told her, sounding just as amused.

She untangled herself from his arms, which were wrapped protectively around her.

She sidled her body to the empty space on the bed beside him, and, holding the blanket up to her named chest, she pried her black lacy bra of the bedside table next to the bed. She turned around so Nate couldn't see as she slipped it on. She put her arms around her back to clip it up, but there was a collision between Mel and Nate's hands and he was the one who fixed the strap.

"Nate…" Mel wasn't sure what he was_ doing_. What he flirting? Was he mucking around? And... maybe… just maybe… was he serious? "You don't mind if… if you could, um, leave..." she hesitated, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "while I get dressed?"

"Oh," his face fell, just slightly. That confused Mel. Did he think something might have come of this? "Sure."

Mel sighed as he left the room. Things were going to start getting awkward.

She wished she could remember what had happened. No matter how hard she tried, she failed. But there was one memory.

"_That's… strange, Nate, especially for you," Mel smiles warmly, giggling._

_He shrugs at her. "Well, you had that effect on me."_

"_I – I did?" Mel asked him unsurely. "Me?"_

_He nodded. "Why does it surprise you?"_

And, two more words, which Mel was unsure about.

"_You're beautiful."_

*  
A/N: I apologise for not including much reference to what happened "that night". As usual, review with suggestions, ideas, and recipes for muffins. Okay, scratch that, just the suggestions and ideas :-)


End file.
